Latch assemblies are relied on in many applications for securing items such as panels, doors, and doorframes together. For example, containers, cabinets, closets, drawers, compartments and the like may be secured with a latch. One type of latch assembly includes a rotary pawl or cam, which remains open until the pawl or cam impinges on a bolt. The relative displacement of the assembly with respect to the bolt causes the rotary pawl or cam to rotate and capture the bolt.
In many applications an electrically operated latch is desirable due to the need for remote or push-button entry, coded access, key-less access, or monitoring of access. Various latches for panel closures have been employed where one of the panels, such as a swinging door, drawer or the like, is to be fastened or secured to a stationary panel, doorframe, cabinet, or compartment body.
There is therefore a need for new rotary pawl or cam latch assemblies that include the option of electrical operation having a simpler and cost-effective design.